I Want To Hear You Sing
by Morpheus9
Summary: PostMovie song fic, Ed turns eighteen and Mustang takes him out to a Karaoke bar to give him a break. Sweet little story, first time EdRoy. WARNING: gayness implied, a few kisses and such. Don't like it, don't read it!


** All right, a secret passion of mine has lately become Fullmetal Alchemist. And more recently than that I have started reading alot of Ed/Mustang stuff. So I'm making two attempts at this so please be nice. I'm still feeling out this whole idea. Basically, post-movie, Ed's back, and it's his birthday (yeah I know there are alot of these, but oh well) and Mustang wants to hear Ed sing. Why? Not sure yet. But it was an idea I got while listening to the song "Existentialism On Prom Night" by Stray Light Run and those are the lyrics in this story. Very squishy happy story. I'm just not in the mood for angst right now.  
**

**Warning: a bit of gayness, just a couple of kisses and some implied sex. So yeah, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or "Existentialism on Prom Night" by Stray Light Run. If I did... ooooh I would have a car. :-P**

* * *

"I want to hear you sing," he had said. That was how it started. As the morning light came in through the window, Ed was lying on his stomach under soft blankets and the pale arm of Roy Mustang was draped over his back. Roy was close enough that they could feel each other breathe all night. But neither moved away.

_When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,_

It had been Ed's eighteenth birthday the night before. After living on the other side of the gate, loosing his brother when he came back, and now being a military man again, Roy had decided that the guy needed a night off. So he took him out to a karaoke bar.

"A karaoke bar Mustang?" said Ed looking at it warily.

"I thought it would be fun," said Roy with his usual arrogant smirk.

"I warn you now. My voice shatters glass when I sing."

"I somehow doubt that."

Mustang crept closer to Ed this morning and Ed turned on his side so Mustang could spoon up behind him and hold him close. His arms wrapped around flesh and metal alike and kissed the back of Ed's neck softly. He wished the morning could go on forever.

_There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And we're keeping it,  
Keep it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,_

When Ed had drunk what he felt like was enough to be brave, he got to the stage and took the microphone. He picked a song that Roy didn't recognize. But Ed was indeed wrong about his voice. It wasn't an opera singer's voice, but it most definitely wasn't going to shatter glass. It was soft and low like Ed's voice sometimes was when he wasn't yelling. It was the chorus that struck Roy Mustang the most though.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would…_

Ed sang it softly the first time around. The second time he sang the chorus it was a little louder and he was looking directly at Mustang.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would..._

The rest of the night seemed like a dream. Once the song was over he and Roy went home to his house. Roy opened the door and went through first. Ed followed him in and their gloved hands brushed for the briefest of seconds, but that was all they needed. Roy shut the door and let Ed slowly push him into the closed door before kissing him gently. It was soft and tender and so was the response. They made their way to the bed room and everything was soft, tender, gentle, and electrifying.

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
_

After everything was over, they laid together close in bed and talked. They spoke of everything. They spoke of losses and death and pain. They spoke of love and joy and life. Everything they had meant to say at some point but had never had the time or the courage to say. They kissed away old wounds and bound together broken hopes with bandages of love. In the dark, in each other's arms, they thought everything would be all right.

_We're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out_

_Right in front of us,  
_

As the morning light played over Ed's eyes, he groaned and turned onto his back. He smiled at Mustang who was propped up on one elbow looking down at him.

"I want to hear you sing," said Ed.

"What?" said Mustang.

"I sang for you last night. I want to hear you sing."

"Ed, I hate to break it to you, but I really do shatter glass when I sing."

"I somehow doubt that." Mustang let out a chuckle at Ed using his exact words against him. "C'mon, it's easy. I'll even sing with you." Ed started to quietly sing the chorus of the song he had been singing last night.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,  
_

Roy closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was the one who had asked for this and gotten himself into this mess. He had to remember to be more careful next time he took someone out. Too bad there would be no next time. Ed was in his heart now. So he softly sang along with Ed in the second refrain of the chorus.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...  
_

Ed smiled as Roy sang. He stopped singing now and listened to Roy sing in his soft and deep voice:

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything._

Ed pulled Roy down into a kiss and smiled as Roy snuggled into Ed's chest with a content sigh. He wrapped his arms around his new lover and they both drifted off to sleep in their own private world of peace and love.


End file.
